During normal gestation there is a decrease in maternal vascular resistance accompanied by a 20 to 100% expansion of maternal blood volume. Failure to maintain proper volume expansion is associated with a variety of adverse pregnancy outcomes including preeclampsia, intrauterine growth retardation (IUGR), and preterm labor. Difference angiotensinogen molecules/variants will be investigated to determine their impact on adverse pregnancy outcomes.